This invention relates generally to drum beating apparatus having one or more beaters, and more particularly concerns the operation and mounting of such beaters and pedal actuators for such beaters. There is need for trouble free mounting of pedals that operate drum beaters, such pedals being subject to pounding by drummer's shoes. Such need arises particularly in drum beating apparatus in which two beaters are located close to one another to strike the same drum surface, but wherein the two beaters are independently operable by foot pedals located at different, separate positions. No prior apparatus meets these objectives in the novel and unusually advantageous ways as now afforded by the present invention incorporating unusually advantageous structural combinations and modes of operation.